Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, information processing method, and program for executing pre-press and press processes by combining, for example, a printer and a plurality of near line finishers.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with speeding up and image quality enhancement of electrophotographic and inkjet printers, a business category called “Print On Demand” is coming into the market against the conventional print industry. The Print On Demand will be abbreviated as POD hereinafter. In the POD, post-processes such as cutting, creasing, perforating, stapling, punching, saddle stitching, and case binding are often executed. Note that Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-26578 describes that the post processes are executed using a plurality of post-processing devices (finishers).
In case of a plurality of post-processes to be executed, layout processes are required in correspondence with the plurality of post-processes. However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-26578 does not describe any method of realizing the layout processes in correspondence with the plurality of post-processes by simple operations.